Nouveau départ
by 0o-mimi-o0
Summary: Ichigo et Shirosaki on enfin fusionné ensemble, alors que le Hollow de Ichigo était ainsi plus puissant que lui, le rouquin en devint un lui-même. Il sera condamné à l'exile dans le Hueco Mundo. Il se retrouvera avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack son ennemi jurer et passera son exile en sa compagnie et celle des autres espadas. Il finira malgré lui par l'aimer. Attention possibilité de lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous je suis 0o-mimi-o0 voici ****une fic sur **_**Ichigo**_**X Grimmjow j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous laisserez beaucoup de **_**reviews**_**^^ bon et bien bonne lecture... Il se pourrait qu'il y a encore des fautes dans mon chapitre :/ alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent et surtout fait moi en part si vous voulez. J'ai utilisé environ un programme et parfois deux sites internet :/ alors bonne lecture à tous ^^**

Ses yeux bleus électrique le fixaient, il ne le reconnaissait à peine. Il regardait l'homme aux cheveux orange comme si c'était une créature étrange. Il le scruta de tout son long avant de lui demander qui il était :

« _Ichigo Shirosaki, lui répondit-il_

- _Tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connue, même si tu as le même nom que lui, cela doit être une coïncidence. Il était un très bon combattant et j'aurais aimé avoir ma vengeance sur celui-ci_ »

Grimmjow sembla réfléchir et rajouta:

« _tu as beau lui ressembler énormément mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas lui, toi tu es un hollow, ton odeur est comme la mienne. De plus tu as un trou dans ta poitrine_ »

Le bleuté resta quelques minutes encore silencieux à le contempler avant de le tirer vers lui. Grimmjow le traîna de force avec lui. Tout le long, il l'apporta comme une poupée vers son chez sois, qui en passant n'étais pas qu'à lui. Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant un grand château. Ce château avait appartenu à Aizen avant qu'il ne sois tuer. Tuer par le roux.

XXX

(Quelques mois auparavant)

Ichigo Kurosaki, bientôt 18 ans, cheveux roux, s'était malencontreusement retrouver dans son monde intérieur. Il faisait face à Shirosaki, son double, mais en Hollow. L'homme en blanc semblait suspicieux et déprimer. Il regarda son maitre de tout son long et ouvrit la bouche. Il la referma aussitôt. Quelque chose voulait en sortir, mais rien ne sortait. Aucun son, aucune parole. Il le fit au moins une dizaine de fois avant de réussir à formuler l'objet de ses pensers :

«_ Ô mon roi, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite._

_- Qu'es que tu as Shirosaki ? Tu sembles étrange, tu ne m'as même pas encore attaqué pour me voler ma place_

_- Tss... Ça ne me sers plus à rien, pourquoi je m'amuserais à rabaisser encore plus une personne qui agit comme une fillette. Tu ne vois pas que le ciel est noir ou tu es aveugle ? »_

Shiro, remplit de rage, continua d'une voix plus que glaciale :

« _Il ne cesse jamais de pleuvoir, arrête de te lamenté un peu. Je commence à être à bout._

_- Même si tu es à bout de nerf, je ne peux pas t'aider, j'ai du mal à m'aidé moi même_

_- Unis ton âme à la mienne_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Oui mon roi, tu auras tous mes pouvoirs et tous mon savoir cela t'apportera beaucoup. Unis à toi je pourrais voir le monde à travers tes yeux et ne plus être pris avec ce vieux fou de Zangetsu »_

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi répondre, il savait que son idée était alléchante et vraiment, elle lui tentait beaucoup. Il regarda son double une dernière fois et lui demanda tout simplement comment le blanc allait faire pour réussir à les unirs. Shirosaki ne répondit rien et s'approcha de son roi. De plus en plus près, il ressentait son souffle, ses douces mains s'appuyer contre son torse. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes :

_« fait moi confiance, souffla t'il »_

Une douce lumière blanche apparut et aveugla le roux. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais à chaque seconde, il ressentait les pouvoirs de Shiro affluer en lui. Il ressentait son énorme puissance l'envahir, ses connaissances et son savoir. Il ferma les yeux. Il accepta tout se pouvoir immense. Il n'entendrait plus jamais son double ricaner, lui parler dans sa tête ou simplement, il n'esseyera plus de prendre le contrôle.

XXX

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, il était tout en sueur, allaitant. Il regarda ses paumes de main et sentit une énorme différence. À l'intérieur de lui, il savait que Shirosaki n'existait plus, il était enfin une partit de lui. Le roux bondit de son lit et attrapa sa plaque de shinigami et décida d'aller en détruire quelques un pour la forme. Il laissa son corps sans vie dans son lit et sortit par la fenêtre. Il vogua dans la ville recherchant un reastu ou bien simplement un Hollow à courte porter. Après avoir fait la moitié de la ville Ichigo trouva enfin se qu'il recherchait vraiment. Il trouva un Hollow assez puissant, très grand, mais malheureusement très lait. Il l'attaqua le fameux Hollow qui disparu trop vite à son avis.

Pendant ce temps, Yuzu était entré dans la chambre de son grand frère accompagner de Isshin et Karin. Le père et la plus vielle sœur ne se déplaça point au chevet d'Ichigo, il savait tous les deux se qu'il était partit faire mais la pauvre jeune fille elle, elle ne le savait pas. Elle se rua au coter de son frère, genoux contre terre et le prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura de chaude larme et appelait son grand frère. Sa petite main effleurait son doux visage, les larmes coulaient sur celui-ci. Elle croyait que son grand frère était mort.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit que le corps de son grand frère commençait à disparaître. Tous ses membres partaient en morceau. Les morceaux étaient fins et blancs, un peu comme du sable. Elle tenta de rattrapé chaque morceau, mais en vain, il lui échappait. Le corps de son grand frère fini de se désagréger en petit morceau ne laissant plus rien entre les mains tremblantes de Yuzu. Ses larmes se firent encore plus puissantes, ses cris étaient stridents. Isshin et Karin avaient la bouche entre ouverte et ne comprenaient plus rien.

Ichigo entra par la fenêtre et trouva sa plus jeune sœur criant, pleurant et commençant à frapper sur le pauvre sol qui n'avait rien demandé. Les yeux d'Isshin et Karin se posa sur lui:

_« Ichigo ton corps à disparue_

_- Faite sortir Yuzu de ma chambre »_

Karin fit sortir sa sœur de sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle :

_ « Ichigo dit moi, dit son père »_

D'un aire très grave il rajouta:

_« T'es-tu unis avec ton Hollow?_

_- Oui et alors?_

_- Il va falloir que j'explique ce qui se passe à Yuzu pour que ses larmes puissent cessé »_

il se prit la tête entre les deux mains:

_« Si je savait se qu'il se passe j'en serais heureux mais je n'y comprends rien, je n'est jamais eu de Hollow à l'intérieur de moi. Il faudra demandé à Urahara »_

Le père ne put plus rien dire car un reatsu énorme avait apparue:

_« oh non il est déjà là, souffla t'il »_

Ichigo le regarda perplexe, pourquoi il disait oh non. Ils entendirent un cri hors de la maison. Le roux se déplaça à toute vitesse et tomba face à face à face avec Yamamoto, le grand chef de toutes les divisions. Il était accompagné de tous les autres capitaines. Cela semblait être une urgence. Le vieil homme scruta le rouquin et ouvrât la bouche :

« Ichigo Kurosaki, tu seras banni au Hueco Mundo »

Ichigo regarda son père et semblait essayé de se rappeler quelque chose. Cela ne lui venait pas. Le vieil homme avait belle et bien prononcer son prénom, mais pas son nom de famille, d'où sortait-il ce Kurosaki? Ce n'était pas son nom ça :

_« C'est à moi que vous parlez ?_

_- Bien sure, il n'y a pas des milliers de Ichigo Kurosaki ici_

_- Mais mon nom de famille, c'est Shirosaki »_

Le rouquin regarda Yamamoto comme si cela était une évidence. Il regarda son père et tous les capitaines. Il baissa les yeux finalement vers sont torse, son Kimono noir (1) était entrouvert et un trou avait apparu sur son torse. Il ne fit pas de grand scandale. Depuis qu'il s'était battue contre le Hollow, il avait tout oublié. Oublier qu'il était Shinigami, oublier son nom et sa propre nature. Il s'était uni avec son Hollow et cela pourrait être grave. Il en devenait un lui-même. Il oubliait tout se qu'il était avant. Il savait qu'il était fils d'Isshin et se souvenait de tous ses combats pour la Soul Society.

Deux marques rouges une au dessus de l'autre avait apparu en dessous de son œil gauche. Plusieurs d'autre marque rouge comme celle-ci avaient apparu sur tout son torse.

Yamamoto s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le bras. Ichigo ne répondit rien, que pouvait-il faire en fait contre tous ses capitaines. Il savait qu'il aurait put tous les tués, mais à quoi bon, cela ne lui tentait pas peut-être. Il se laissa tout simplement faire. Le vieil homme ouvrit un garganta et poussa Ichigo à l'intérieur. Puisqu'il devenait un Hollow à part entière et aucun d'eux ne voulait le tuer, ils le condamnèrent a l'exile pour le reste de sa vie au Hueco Mundo. Ils savaient tous que le plus jeune avait à présent la force de revenir dans Kurakura, mais si un jour, il revient. Ils allaient s'en occuper, mais pour l'instant, il aimait mieux l'envoyer là-bas.

Ichigo fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et fit son chemin sans regarder derrière lui. S'il aurait regardé, il aurait vu tous les capitaines avec une pointe de tristesse dans leurs yeux. Il avait vécu tellement de chose ensemble.

**(1)****Je sais cela à un nom mais je m'en souviens plus**

** Bon et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous laisserez plein de****reviews****:****3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici mon deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture à tous**

Ichigo fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et fit son chemin sans regarder derrière lui. S'il aurait regardé, il aurait vu tous les capitaines avec une pointe de tristesse dans leurs yeux. Il avait vécu tellement de chose ensemble.

Le garganta se referma derrière lui. Il était à présent seul dans un espace noir. Pas à pas, il s'avança dans la terrible noirceur, faisant affluer son reatsu dessous ses pieds. Depuis sa fusion, il maitrisait la manipulation de son reatsu et beaucoup d'autre chose.

Il repense au visage de son père, de tout le monde lorsqu'il avait dit son nom de famille. Qu'avait-il de spéciale, il l'avait pourtant toujours porté. En tout cas, à ce qu'il savait. Ichigo tenta de se rappeler de tous les noms des capitaines, mais un blocage se fut. Pourquoi tout ses souvenirs disparaissait ?

Une seconde porte s'ouvrit devant lui, il était enfin arrivé au Hueco mundo. Ce monde fait que de sable. Ça semblait si calme, si paisible. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres, rien. Le seul hic c'est qu'il n'y avait personne. Il ne voyait aucun Hollow, aucun être humain.

Il se rappela soudain du combat, de sa course effréné. Il se rappela surtout de ses nouveaux congénères. La race à la quelle il faisait partit à présent. Il s'était souvenue de tout les Arrancars qu'il est combattu, dommage qu'il n'en reste plus aucun. Il aurait put faire copain avec eux. Il était sûr d'une chose, les Arrancars ne le lui auraient pas pardonné immédiatement mais un jour, il l'aurait surement fait. Il était tous des Hollow quand même.

Ichigo se dirigea dans le vaste désert. Il se dirigea vers la seule chose qu'il connaissait, ce vieux château surement un peu démolie. Il y pourrait y faire son domicile, vivre la bas quelques années. De toute façon il pourra reprendre le Garganta si l'envi lui prend de voir ses petites sœurs et son dégénérer de père.

Il arriva bien vite près du château. Il avait utilisé le sonido pour y arriver le plus vite possible. Il regarda autour de lui, les énormes piliers rouges l'entouraient. Il vit plusieurs piliers qu'il avait détruits lors du combat contre Grimmjow.

Ichigo s'approcha du seul qui était intact et s'y adossa. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, provoquant une petite fumée. La fumer fini par s'estomper et le roux regarda le paysage. Il se souvint de tous les coups porter, des cris qui faisaient rage. Les cero, tout, il se souvenait du combat avec le bleuté comme si c'était hier. Il se surprit à sourire, son corps muscler qui se tendait quand il le frappait, sa sueur. Dieu qu'il était sexy ce mec. Ça lui manquait soudainement, ça lui manquait ce petit sourire qu'il avait.

Il ressentit un petit frisson de désir lui traverser le corps. Ichigo aurait tellement aimé le revoir, peut-être pas pour un combat mais juste pour le revoir. Juste pour regarder cette bête lorsqu'il ne combattait pas. Ce qu'il aurait aimé le plus, c'est le contempler lorsqu'il dormait. Il s'imagina son visage paisible. Il rougit quelques minutes avant de réussir à reprendre des couleurs normales.

Il se souvint ensuite de Neil, la jeune fille, qui n'est pas supposer en être une. De ses deux compagnons étranges. Quelque part, son reatsu existait, il le ressentait juste un peu, mais il savait qu'elle était encore en vie. Un jour, il pourra aller lui rendre visite.

Il regarda ce faux ciel lorsqu'il tomba sur deux yeux bleus électrique. Il remarqua les cheveux bleus en bataille, il savait qui c'était, c'était Grimmjow. Il baissa son regard, regardant l'homme face à lui en longueur. Le bleuté affichait son sourire, celui que Ichigo adorait par-dessus tout. Ichigo se dit que c'était un rêve alors il profita du moment pour le détailler. Surtout pour le mater. Il scruta son torse bien former, ses cuisses, ses douces lèvres. Il se perdit ensuite dans ses yeux bleus qui le fixait.

Grimmjow ne le reconnaissait à peine. Même si l'homme ressemblait à ce fameux Ichigo, il ne l'était pas. Ses marques rouges, le trou dans sa poitrine, son odeur. Rien n'était comme le vrai Ichigo sur ce point la. Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux orange comme si c'était une créature étrange. Il le scruta de tout son long avant de lui demander qui il était :

« _Ichigo Shirosaki, lui répondit-il_

- _Tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connu, même si tu as le même nom que lui, cela doit être une coïncidence. Il était un très bon combattant et j'aurais aimé avoir ma vengeance sur celui-ci_ »

Grimmjow sembla réfléchir et rajouta:

« _Tu as beau lui ressembler énormément mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas lui, toi tu es un Hollow, ton odeur est comme la mienne. De plus tu as un trou dans ta poitrine_ »

Le rouquin resta sans voix, il se pinça pour savoir si cela était réelle, non seulement c'était vrais mais Grimmjow était véritablement en vie. Il croyait qu'il l'avait tué et qu'il était le seul Hollow à la forme humaine dans tout le Hueco Mundo. Ichigo resta figer lorsque le bleuté le tira vers lui pour le soulever et l'emporter. Il se laissa trainer, tout le long sans rien dire. Il ressentait la chaleur de la peau de Grimmjow sur sa main. Il adorait cette sensation.

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux au château et entrèrent. Il y avait beaucoup de pièce ainsi que des mures entier de détruit. Cela n'était pas étonnant vu les ravages qu'il avait causé lui pie ses anciens ami(e)s.

Il ressentit plusieurs reatsu, des reatsu qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait pas prit le peine de les percevoir quand il était arrivé au Hueco Mundo. Alors il n'y avait pas que Grimmjow qui avait survécu. Ils se promenèrent tout les deux dans de nombreux couloir avant d'arriver devant une grande porte. Elle était blanche. Il la regarda quelques seconde avant que Grimmjow ne lui parle :

_« Ici sera ta nouvelle chambre, elle n'est qu'à quelques porte de la mienne » _

Il pointa sa porte de chambre et dit ensuite :

_« Si il y a quelque chose tu n'a qu'a venir me voir »_

Le bleuté partit sans rajouter un mot laissant Ichigo seul devant sa chambre. Il se décida enfin à entrer dans la pièce. Il y découvrit une très grande chambre. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il était recouvert de couverture blanche. Les mures aussi étaient blanc. Tout dans la chambre portait cette couleur. Une couleur neutre. Il s'approcha d'une grande armoire et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit des vêtements blanc, comme s'eux que Grimmjow portait.

Ichigo se déshabilla et enfila les vêtements. La chemise était ouverte en V sur son torse, ses pantalons était serrer au niveau des fesses et devenait de plus en plus ample vers le bas. Il se sentit bien tout de suite dans ses vêtements.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il regarda le plafond lâchant un long soupir de satisfaction, il n'avait pas l'aire comme ça mais ce lit était vraiment douillet.

**Bon voici la fin de mon chapitre **** laissé moi des reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici mon troisième chapitre **** Bonne lecture à tou**s

(Le lendemain matin)

Ichigo sortit de sa chambre à l'aurore, le soleil à peine lever. Il ressentait une pression spirituelle étrange, ni trop forte ni trop faible. Il savait qu'il la connaissait mais de où, sa il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il l'avait déjà ressentit. Grimmjow sortit ensuite de la sienne et remarqua le cinéma du roux. Il regardait dans toutes les directions possible, recherchant d'où ce reatsu pouvait venir. Plus le temps avançait, plus il le sentait se rapproché. Cette personne, plutôt deux, se rapprochait de lui. De l'endroit exact où il se trouvait.

Ichigo resta finalement les bras croisé, appuyer contre le mure. De toute façon, les deux inconnus se dirigeaient vers lui, il allait bien finir par les rencontrer.

Les deux inconnus apparurent devant lui et devant les yeux ébahis de Grimmjow qui regardait la scène. Deux shinnigami était arrivé. Une fille qui semblait assez jeune, les cheveux aux épaules noirs. Des grands yeux de la même couleur. Elle était quand même assez petite et l'autre était à peine plus grand qu'Ichigo. Il avait des cheveux attaché vers l'arrière en forme d'ananas. Ses cheveux étaient rouges comme le sang. Ses yeux étaient marron et il avait de nombreux tatouages. Ichigo les regardèrent à tour de rôle et leurs demanda :

« _Qu'es que vous voulez ?_

_- Ichigo, j'ai appris pour ton exil, t'inquiète pas j'ai trouvé un moyen pour te sortir d'ici. Je vais t'adopter, tu ne trouves pas que s'est une bonne idée ? Plus personne ne pourra t'exiler en tant que fils d'une Kuchiki_

Rukia s'accrocha au vêtement d'ichigo comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le roux baissa les yeux et reprit :

_- Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes et vous voulez que je reviens avec vous ? Mais pour aller où ?__ »_

Rukia s'accrocha plus fort au vêtement du roux, elle devait mal entendre. Ichigo ne pouvait pas ne plus se souvenir d'elle. Il en était rendu là par sa faute. Tous ses souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble. Elle commença à pleurer toute ses larmes.

Le roux la bouscula sur le coter, comme un Hollow sans cœur le ferrait et attrapa le rouge par son kimono. Il le bouscula contre le mur et s'appuya sur celui-ci de tout son long. Leurs torse bien coller un à l'autre. Ichigo rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille :

_« Mais toi, je pourrais bien te garder avec moi ici, au Hueco Mundo. Tu pourrais amplement me satisfaire autant que me distraire.__ »_

Ichigo, après avoir dites cette phrase, se rappela de quelque chose. Il se rappela d'un des combats qu'il avait eus avec le rouge. Il se recula un peu et fixa ses yeux dans s'eux de Renji. Le rouge remarqua enfin ses yeux d'un jaune vif, le même jaune que son Hollow avait avant qu'il ne fusionne. Ils devinrent soudainement de leur couleur naturelle : « Renji ?

_- Oui ?_

_- Qu'es qui m'arrive ?__ »_

Après avoir formulé cette simple phrase, ichigo perdit encore la carte. À présent il se souvenait d'eux, mais son cœur restait aussi froid que celui d'un Hollow. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers l'oreille de Renji et lui souffla quelque chose que personne mis à part lui ne pouvait entendre.

Ichigo tiqua, quel était ce sentiment désagréable ? Il se retourna et tombât face à deux grands yeux bleus électriques. S'était s'eux de Grimmjow qui les regardaient depuis le début. Il lâcha le rouge et se dirigea vers l'autre homme. Il ignora les plaintes de la petite Rukia et bouscula sans honte le bleuté. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres. Il provoqua encore plusieurs fois le bleuté avant de se mettre soudainement à rire. Ichigo recherchait véritablement la bagarre. Supposément le roux s'était levé du mauvais pied.

Le bleuté répondit à sa provocation et lui mit une bonne droite sur le visage. Il l'envoya valser contre le mure qui se détruisit sous l'impact. Ichigo se retrouvant seul à l'extérieur flottant dans le ciel. Il fit signe au bleuté de se rapproché et le tortura à sa façon. Il lui envoya plusieurs cero par la gueule et le frappa sans pourtant dégainer son épée.

Grimmjow bien remonter voulue le pousser à bout et dégaina la sienne et libéra panthera. Ichigo en fit de même et c'est à ce moment précis que le cauchemar du bleuté commença. Il perdit ses couleurs devenant blanc comme un linge. Juste sa pression spirituelle était effrayante il n'imaginait pas se qui allait se produire ensuite. Ichigo fonça directement sur lui et lui lança un simple cero avec ses deux cornes qui ornait sa tête rousse.

Le bleu put esquiver de justesse et regarda l'explosion se produire au loin. Non cela n'était pas possible, ce Hollow qui semblait de bas étage était suffisamment puissant pour détruire Las Noches et le Hueco Mundo en entier en un seul coup.

Un cri retentit derrière Ichigo qui se retourna. S'était Renji qui criait. Il appelait Ichigo de toutes ses forces. Le roux se calma et retourna en mode normal. Grimmjow fixa le rouge et se dit pour lui-même qu'il avait énormément de chance qu'il sois intervenu. Plus jamais il ne contrarierait le roux.

Le rouquin se rapprocha de Grimmjow, effleura son bras :

_« Je ne t'es pas fait de mal j'espère ou sinon trop de peur ?__ »_

Grimmjow s'étouffa avec sa salive, oh oui il l'avait reconnu à présent. Il pouvait être un vrai débile parfois mais pas à ce point là ? Ses yeux, ses yeux qui montrait de la pitié, s'était-les même. Exactement les même. Il se sentit bouillir de rage à l'intérieur de lui. Comment avait-il fait ce crétin de bas étage pour devenir un véritable Hollow ? En plus semble-t-il… Il ne s'en souviendrait plus, il ne se souvient plus de rien. Ah bien tien qu'il vienne rire de lui.

Il claqua la main du roux, remplit de rage :

_« Ichigo, je t'es reconnu, ne fait surtout pas semblant. Je suis sûr que tu te souvien de moi et surtout que tu te souviens de notre combat. Je tes acceuilli crétin et toi tu me ment_

Le bleuté attrapa Ichigo par les cheveux et il arreta sa main à 2 centimètre de son visage et lui lanca un cero :

_- Tiens, souviens toi que ce n'est jamais bon de mentir à Grimmjow Jaggerjack_ _»_

Ichigo recula de quelques pas, les deux mains dans la figure. Il savait qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise. En fin de compte il aurait du lui dire que s'était lui. Que s'était de lui qu'il voulait se venger. Avoir sa revanche.

Le roux ne riposta point, il se contenta de retourner vers la bâtisse en faisait un simple signe de la main. Il aurait du s'excuser, mais il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, Grimmjow était vraiment trop en rogne contre lui pour lui pardonner maintenant. Ichigo entra dans l'énorme château et retourna dans sa chambre sans parler à personne. Il se souvenait que de quelques partit de sa vie, certaine partait en fumer. Cela le déprimait et en plus il se mettait le bleuté à dos direct le lendemain de son arriver.

Il aimait bien sûre se battre avec lui, mais surtout il aurait aimé faire un peu de sociale. Il voyait dans les yeux de Grimmjow, que la bête effroyable qu'il faisait transparaitre face à tous n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas sa véritable nature. Pour le combat sa oui, mais il est sûre qu'en dehors des combats le bleuté doit être quelqu'un de quand même assez attentionner.

Plus tard, la fureur du bleuté passer, il y retournerait. Il retournerait se faire pardonné. S'était bien le seul avec qui il voulait faire du sociale. Dans le fond de son cœur, devenu froid, il ne voulait voir personne. Il se foutait bien des autres. Mais de lui non.

**Fin de ce chapitre, laisser des reviews et surtout désoler, je sais qu'il est court mais le prochain sera plus long**


End file.
